Usuario:OmegaShadow el ErizoX
Música de fondo *'Título': Doomsday Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended *'Artista': Sachio Ogawa, Tatsuyuki Maeda, Jun Senoue, Howard Drossin, Brad Buxer, Cirocco Jones, Bobby Brooks, Darryl Ross, Geoff Grace, Doug Grisby, Michael Jackson *'Basada en': Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles *'Duración': 30 minutos. *'Fecha de lanzamiento': 11 de agosto del 2013 (1994 si contamos la fecha de lanzamiento de Sonic 3 and Knuckles/Sonic and Knuckles). ''★Bienvenido ★'' - Plantilla de amigo, su uso es: Estoy seguro de que si estas aquí vienes a saber más de mi, así que te recomiendo poner la música de fondo de arriba para una mejor experiencia, créditos al usuario GoldYT2, ya que el fue el que me ayudo con mi userbox. ★Mi Firma★ ''★Sobre mi★'' !Hola!, soy OmegaShadow el ErizoX (gracias Capitan Obvio :V), te tratare con respeto siempre que tu respetes a los demás, ahora que sabes esto, no tengo nada más que poner. ★Más sobre mi★ * Mis Pokémon favoritos (contando megas) son: Mega Charizard X, Latias y Mew y sin contar megas son: Charizad, Latias y Mew. * Mi juego favorito de Sonic es Sonic Unleashed (por el Turbo/Boost y el Gameplay del lobo). * Mi personaje favorito de la saga de Sonic (y en general) es Shadow the Hedgehog. * Mi juego de Kirby es Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * Mi juego favorito de Mario es Super Mario Galaxy. * Respeto solo si respetan a los demás (sobre todo si son amigos míos). * Mi puntuación máxima que tengo en la UCN (contando solo mi PC) es 6200. * Mi color favorito es el rojo. * Mi videojuego favorito es Super Mario Galaxy. ★Animatrónicos Favoritos★ # Freddy Fazbear # Toy Bonnie # Mangle # Fredbear # Nightmare # Whitered Bonnie # Bonnie # Funtime Foxy # Toy Freddy # ''S''pring Bonnie ★Animatrónicos que menos me gustan★ Nota: Esta lista sera una cuenta regresiva, del 1 hasta el 5, siendo el número 5 el que más me gusta de entre todos los de esta lista y el 1 el animatrónico que puedo decir que hasta odio, dicho esto, podemos comenzar: # Foxy # BB # Afton (Alias Scraptrap) # Nightmare Chica # JJ ★Jumpscares Favoritos★ 1. Freddy Fazbear 2. Mangle 3. Funtime Foxy (CN) 4. Whitered Bonnie 5. Bonnet ★''Mis Páginas Favoritas★'' * Freddy Fazbear * Toy Bonnie * Mangle * Bonnie * Springtrap * 5ta Noche * Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF2) * Ultimate Custom Night * Adventure Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF4) (esta es por ser mi primer edición relevante cuando arregle un error con Nightmarionne ) ★Sagas De Videojuegos Favoritas★ # Super Mario Bros # The Legend of Zelda # Five Nights at Freddy's # Kirby # Pokémon # Sonic the Hedgehog # Super Smash Bros # Metroid # Mario Kart # Megaman ★Amigos★ * Antbriel789 o también conocido como AntbrielxDlol * Hunter Heinkel * Galletón Kawaii * CEPT15 * OmegARKeus * Wualwuishi802 * MarioFNaW888666 * KatieOV * GoldYT2 * DiegoFire Network (que lamentablemente se fue T _ T) ★Videojuegos Favoritos★ * Sonic Unleashed. Lo mencione arriba :/. * Sonic Adventure 2. Este me gusta más que el uno debido a que esta Shadow y no tiene la historia de Big. * Super Mario Galaxy. Básicamente el único juego de Mario (junto con el Mario Kart de Wii) que conseguí jugar legalmente. * Ultimate Custom Night. Por ser el juego de FNaF que más te puede durar y ser el que mayor cantidad de mecánicas tiene. * FNaF 2. Es el segundo FNaF al que más horas jugué. * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles. Es el mejor juego de Sonic en los 90's * Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Me parece uno de los mejores juegos de la Wii * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Me parece uno de los mejores juegos de Zelda en 3D * Sonic Adventure. Tal vez no me guste tanto como el 2 por ciertos aspectos, pero eso no cambia que sea un juegazo. Esta lista no esta del que menos me gusta al que más me gusta, los puse en el orden en el que me iba acordando, también esta lista se ira expandiendo conforme me acuerde de más juegos, o también en lo que juego algún otro ★''Plantillas★'' ★Plantillas de amigo★ ★Logros★ ★Usuarios que no me agradan★ Aquí mencionare usuarios que por X razón no me agradan. * Sergiogarr: Básicamente empezó a hacer ediciones por logros, además de empezar a meter mensajes basura en el muro de todo el mundo, mensajes tipo ''Logros/información'' los cuales eran bastante castrantes, además, hacia blogs que solo eran palabras que no aportaban la gran cosa, además bastantes veces hacía Spam, y si no hacía Flood bastantes veces, una vez hizo Spam, para que cuando le dijera que lo expulsarían por eso, dijo: Mi Laptop se murió que parecía nomás una excusa, (ojo, no digo que fuera mentira o una excusa que se invento para que no lo reportáramos, pero la circunstancia en la que lo hizo hace parecer eso) luego hizo Flood lo que consiguió, termino siendo un bloqueo de 3 días en el chat y entre otras reglas que rompió, por eso es el usuario que peor me cae de la Wiki. * XXDANGEROUSXX XXCONCERTSXX: Básicamente, pelearse con los Admins y ponerse a insultar sin razón aparente. * Albion Yellow: Este se resume en empezar a lanzar insultos en el chat, haciendo Flood, usar mucho las mayús y repetir varias veces el mismo mensaje, además parece que era un vandalo que fue bloqueado y volvió con esa cuenta. * Todos los vandalos: No necesito ni siquiera dar argumentos. * Circus baby pizza wor: Tres palabras: Reportar sin razón. * Moreennitto blog: Básicamente, se puso a hacer discusiones haciendo preguntas que el mismo respondía, además de eso se puede ver de forma natural en la wiki, lugar donde precisamente paso todo, el man dijo que dejáramos de criticarlo, cuando solo le dábamos concejos, insulto a dos usuarios, hasta que llego al punto de irse. ''' * Fredbear y sprinbonnie: '''Bueno, era un man de siete años (lo sé porque spameaba en todas partes que tenía siete), y se puso re-agresivo cuando le dije que no podía estar aquí.Categoría:Usuarios Hondureños